Drunken Mistake
by tstmtc720
Summary: Libby is 15 when she gets drunk and sleeps with Sirius Black. What will come of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just something I came up with when I was bored at school. Personally, I don't find it particularly good, but it was worth a shot to post and see if anyone likes it. So...if you want more. just say so, I guess. **

I lost my virginity to Sirius Black in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was a party. That much I remember. We had won a major game against Slytherin. I was never much of a Quidditch fan, but it was a chance to have a good time, and I was excited.

I really needed a good time. I was in a bad spot, just having broken up with my boyfriend of three months after he had cheated on me with a girl in the year above me.

That night, in an effort to avoid reality, I got drunk. I had never had alcohol before, but I immediatly loved firewhiskey. It burned my throat, which a lot of girls hate about it, but I found it pleasant and enjoyable. The next day my friend Lily told me I had had an entire bottle.

Sirius, being the womanizer that he was, had on many prior occasions tried to flirt with me and convince me to "hook-up" with him. I woudn't have minded that if it were just kissing, but Sirius had a reputation for "fucking and running", so I shrugged away his attempts.

But in my drunken state, my decision making was foggy, so when an equally drunk Sirius held my hand and whispered in my ear to come up to his room, I only though about how sexy he looked and how good he smelled, and I allowed him to pull me along to the boys' dormitory.

The next day I woke up naked in Sirius's bed with a pleasant feeling between my legs. I couldn't remember what had happened, excepy that it had felt good...really good. Good enough that I fucked Sirius again that night, and the next one, and the next...We soon became regular fuck-buddies.

We always used a condom. Neither of us wanted a child, of course. We were just kids ourselves.

One night, in June, a month after the Quidditch party, I took a pregnancy test. I didn't really believe I was pregant, but I was a week late for my period, so I wanted to be absolutely sure.

I was wrong.

How? We had always used a condom. No...the first night we were together...a drunken mistake...

I looked down at the pink plus, positive, and I cried.

* * *

July 18th was my 16th birthday. I had known I was pregant for a month at that point, but I still hadn't told Sirius.

I decided to tell him in August. James was throwing a big party, which we were both invited too, along with pretty much all of our year, aside from the Slytherins.

After the party, Sirius asked me to come back to the room he shared with James. I agreed. This would be my chance to tell Sirius about the baby in private.

He had kissed me the second the door shut, but I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he had asked me.

"We need to talk," I said softly.

He looked concerned. "Alright," he said. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath. "Sirius," I began. He stared at me with his cool blue eyes. "I'm pregant."

He didn't answer.

"Sirius?"

"No, Lib," Sirius whispered, using the nickname I only allowed him to say.

"No what?"

"This can't be..."

"I took a test, Siri..."

"God..." he breathed.

"Look..." I started. "I have to ask you something."

He looked at me expectantly.

"Do you believe in abortions?" I asked him.

"Lib?"

"Yes?"

"Let's fuck."

So we did.


	2. Chapter 2

After we fucked, we talked.

"Sirius...I don't believe in abortions."

"I can't have a kid..." he said. "You can't have a kid...we're sixteen, Lib."

"I know," I told him.

"So it's an abortion or a baby."

"There's adoption..."

"Yeah..." he said. "There's that..."

* * *

When we started school in September I was just barely showing. I myself could only tell if I was standing naked in front of my mirror.

Sirius changed after he found out. He wasn't the same prankster he had always been, and he ceased to hit on every girl in vicinity. He asked me to be his girlfriend. He said he liked me even before he knew about the baby.

I told him, no, I didn't want to be in any kind of relationship.

He asked if we could still fuck.

I said for a while. When my pregnancy reached 7 months, we would have to stop. It could be bad for the baby.

* * *

About 3 weeks into the school year, Lily told ne she had something to ask me.

"Libby...are you pregnant?"

I broke down and cried and told her everything.

* * *

The day after I confessed to Lily, Sirius and I had a huge falling-out in the Great Hall. Lily hadn't kept out secret, and he blamed me. "You shouldn't have told her, Lib," he said angrily.

"She figured it out!" I defended.

"Everyone knows!" he snapped.

"So? They'd all know eventually! I'm getting fat, Sirius!"

"My parents are gonna know! You're gonna tell them, aren't you, Reg?" he asked his brother, who was at the front of the crowd around us.

"Sirius..."

"Save it, Lib. If you can manage to keep your mouth shut, that it."

I did keep my mouth shut.

And I cried.

* * *

I was sitting with Alice by the fire the next night when Sirius approached me.

"Lib," he said as a greeting.

"Libby," I corrected him to let him know I was really pissed.

"Libby...I'm sorry."

"Fine."

"I overreacted. You didn't do anything wrong...all you did was tell a friend. I told James. It isn't your fault she told."

"I know," I said coldly.

"Will you forgive me?"

Alice left at this point, apparently deciding it was too personal for her to be there.

I shrugged.

"We can fuck again...I missed you last night."

"Fine," I sighed. "I forgive you."

And we ran off to have hot sex.

* * *

Sirius and I began looking for a couple to adopt our baby in October.

I thought it should be someone we knew, so we could know they weren't crazy and we could see that he wasn't getting hurt.

He disagreed, saying it was best not to know what was going on with her, as it would make us crazy missing her and it would disturb us if her adoptive parents didn't use the same parenting techniques as we might.

After he said that, I decided I agreed with him.

And we decided to look for muggles.

* * *

We found a couple through a muggle adoption agency.

Peter and Evelyn March.

They were about 30, and had been trying for a baby with no success for the past 3 years. Finally they had determined they would never have their own child, so they went to the agency for help.

They had been suggested for us because we shared features with them, so it would be easy to believe they were the child's real parents. I shared my blue eyes with Peter...Sirius shared his black hair and sharp chin with Evelyn.

So we decided to do it.

To give our baby to the March's

* * *

We never did. Not because we changed our minds. Not because they did. But because there was no longer a baby to give up.

It happened in my fifth month, November.

I was having a sexy shower with Sirius in the boys' dormitory bathroom, when suddenly I began to feel a pain in my stomach. I clutched it groaned in pain.

"Lib!" Sirius exclaimed. "Lib, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Lib...you're bleeding."

I opened my eyes, which I had squeezed shit in pain, and looked down.

Blood was running down my legs...

My baby was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Originally I wasn't gonna add any more chapters, but several people requested more. So here's another one. Please review (:

* * *

The day after my miscarriage, Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend again.

"I love you, Lib. And seeing you yesterday in the shower made me realize that."

This time, I agreed. "I love you, Siri," I told him. And he kissed me, really slowly, with lots of passion.

And that night, we didn't fuck. We didn't have wild sex.

We made love.

Slow, sensual, beautiful love.

* * *

Sirius and I satyed together until the end of Hogwarts.

He wanted to buy a flat together after that, but I was going to medical school to become a healer and I wanted to live on campus.

"Siri," I told him. "I love you, but i think this is good-bye. I think we only work at Hogwarts."

He cried then, and I cried too.

I kissed him one last time, then I disapparated to my parents' house in Bath.

I never saw Sirius again.


End file.
